This invention relates generally to the problem of preventing or reducing printed circuit board warpage or bending, and more particularly concerns the provision of unusually advantageous stiffener means applicable to a circuit board.
The problem of printed circuit board warpage or bending is commonly experienced, and can and does result in costly scrapping of many such boards after circuit elements have been connected in place. Scrapping is necessary because warped boards can be difficult or impossible to insert in pre-designed racks, and even if they are successfully inserted, they may bulge laterally to an extent that carried circuit elements come into catastrophic electrical contact with elements on closely spaced adjacent boards, ruining expensive electrical equipment.